


Give Me a Memory I Can Use

by j_gabrielle



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Luke locks the door behind with a gentle sort of finality. Deckard can hardly breathe from the heady anticipation, the burning fear of free falling into what comes next because he knows that look in Luke's eyes.Sequel to 'Meet me at the Kwoon'





	Give Me a Memory I Can Use

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all should listen to All I Ask by Adele for this one because I caught all sorts of feels for them when I was listening to it.
> 
> I really wanted to lean in more into the Pacific Rim aspect of this AU, but I guess that can be for the next part(???) :>

Luke locks the door behind with a gentle sort of finality. Deckard can hardly breathe from the heady anticipation, the burning fear of free-falling into what comes next because he knows that look in Luke's eyes.

He turns away from him. Hiding the way his face must be revealing too much if the way his hands tremble does not.

"Shouldn't you be with Sam?" He says. He can still feel the tender brushes of his mind to Luke's. A remnant of their earlier successful Drift. Some desperate voice in him begs that he would reconsider, that he can still leave him here and go spend what could possibly be the last twelve hours of their lives alive in the company of his daughter. It's an out and one Deckard knows he has to say out loud at least once. 

But Luke - oh Luke, Luke, _Luke_, the intimacy of the Drift takes away the sting of the five years and his heart beats twice as harder at the way the familiarly foreign faded edges of where their memories flow between them in a river of consciousness and he sees the flashes of himself in them tinged in bittersweet fondness and longing - Luke doesn't leave.

"I should be here. With you." He takes a slow step forward, when no protest or fleeing happens from Deckard, he takes another, and then another until they're close enough to touch.

"Hobbs--"

"Deck, I'm tired. I don't want to be cruel or vicious. I'm done doing that," Luke says, throat bobbing. Anguish, a giddy sense of heartbreak is pushed through the tendrils of the Drift that still holds them. "Decks, just let me be here."

"You shouldn't..."

"I saw it. In the Drift. I saw you wearing your wedding ring."

Deckard averts his eyes, making to turn away only to be blocked by Luke.

"There's something I need to give you." He reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper that was hanging by the last tethers of fibres. 

Deckard takes it with care. Surprise colouring his features when he unfolds it to see that it was the one divorce paper Luke had not signed before. "This... Why do you still have this?" 

"Still didn't sign it." 

"Why?" 

"I should've chased your ass down five years ago. Should've cuffed you to the bed the moment they brought you back from the beach. Should've done a hell of a lot of things, but this is the one I can make good right now." Luke takes a half step, slipping his hand under Deckard's, thumb rubbing over his knuckles.

"Thing is, I'm stupid when it comes to you. Stupid and blind. When you took off that first time, I thought, he'll come back, it's OK. He just needs time. So I waited. Even when Hattie started looking at me with pity and I heard word from the Pentecost that Beckett saw you up North in Alaska. And then you sent me the papers." 

Deckard doesn't have a thing to say to that. He stays as still as he can be, just waiting for Luke. 

"Thing is, this being our last night and all, I just want to know." 

"What?" 

Luke lifts the hand in his. The dim, sickly wash of light behind his head a shit source of light, but it still picks up on the faint discolouration on his finger in the shape of a wedding band. "Can I kiss you?"

There are klaxons ringing in his head. The ever-present danger of their upcoming suicide mission lingering like smoke in the horizon, but he nods anyways. Sways into him despite all the things that tell him to run again, because he can't do that, not now.

Luke kisses him and the moment their lips touch, every protest, every thought of why this isn't a good idea fades into the background. Deckard sobs into the press of their lips, wrapping his hand to Luke's nape, half pulling himself against the solid wall of his body. 

"You're the only one who's ever mattered." Deckard half sobs in a whisper when they part, hands shaking. The words slipping over itself as they tumble out of him. "I love you, I never stopped. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry--" 

Luke slips his thumb to the corner of his lips. He thinks he's crying. Stoppering everything else he wants to say. In his eyes, Deckard finds his truth. "Til death do us part, baby. You ain't getting rid of me." 

"We should take this slow, huh?" 

"Probably." 

"We could die tomorrow."

"Yeah, we could. But I'm betting good money that we'll be back here, with you in my arms. This time I'm not letting go, not even if you're threatening to feed to a hundred Kaijus."

Deckard laughs, the cold ball of misery in his chest unravelling in the sunshine of Luke laughing. He kisses him then. Surrendering himself to the way he feels whole and safe and home in Luke's arms. Pulling back, he feels the words shape on his tongue, but he swallows them before they can bubble out of him. He leans in, kissing him again. Gentle, carrying everything he can't quite put into the air between them. 

Through the Drift, all he feels as he falls back onto the mattress with Luke, is a sense of becoming whole. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sky Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376847) by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle)


End file.
